Full Moon
by martina.ojeda.923
Summary: Que harías si un hombre lobo te mordiera? Pregúntale a Dipper
1. Chapter 1

Full moon

Una noche tranquila en Gravity Falls. Luna llena. Los arboles, bañados en una intensa oscuridad, hacían parecer que el bosque fuera mas grande de lo normal. Los animales nocturnos, cada uno con su sonido, se ocultaban en este aterrador, misterioso y a la vez maravilloso bosque.

Aprovechando esta paz, Dipper y su hermana Mabel decidieron ir a resolver uno de los grandes misterios que ese bosque escondía.

Mabel: Oye Dipper este bosque es menos aterrador de día que de noche-

Dipper: Lo sé, pero si queremos atrapar a algún monstruo este es el horario perfecto - dice mientras saca su libro-Veamos que misterio resolveremos esta noche-

Dipper comienza a hojear el libro hasta detenerse en una página:

Dipper:

_El loup- garou. La bestia que acecha los bosques de Gravity Falls todas las lunas llenas. Con sus enormes colmillos desgarra la garganta de sus victimas y puede partirlas a la mitad de un sarpazo con sus enormes garras. _

_¡CUIDADO!_

_Esta bestia puede ser confundida por su apariencia ya que puede cambiar de forma de humano a LOBO. _

_Este extraño comportamiento metamorfo suele ocurrir usualmente en adolescentes._

_Se caracteriza por ser un lobo de gran tamaño. _

_SI VES UNO, NO DUDES EN CORRER._

Mabel: Increíble! Ojalá mi próximo novio sea un hombre lobo! No un knomo o un niño extraño y pequeño que luego intente acabar con mi familia.

Dipper: ¿Que tal si intentas encontrarte un novio que no sea un ser mágico o mitológico?

Mabel: ¡¿Y en donde estaría la diversión?!

De repente se escuchan pisadas no muy lejos de donde estaban.

No eran humanas.

Eran pisadas cuadrúpedas.

Y se acercaba cada vez más a su ubicación.

Unos intensos ojos rojos aparecen mostrando unos enormes colmillos.

Mabel: Dipper... ¿Qué es eso?

Dipper: Sea lo que sea, no creo que venga hacia nosotros para invitarnos a tomar el té.

Mabel: CORRE!

Los hermanos empiezan a correr a la seguridad de la Cabaña del Misterio para refugiarse mientras eran perseguidos por ese extraño ser.

La bestia se abalanza hacia Mabel para atraparla pero Dipper se interpone haciendo que, tanto la bestia y el, cayeran hacia un costado del camino, pero Mabel no lo nota y sigue corriendo.

Al llegar a la cabaña Mabel entró y cerró la puerta con llave.

Mabel: Uuuuf, lo logramos Dipper. ¿Dipper? ¡¿Donde estás?!

Entonces alguien toca. Mabel mira por el rabillo de la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. Wendy.

Mabel le abre la puerta a la pelirroja y la deja entrar.

Wendy: Mabel, que son todos esos ruidos?! Se escuchan desde mi casa! Porqué estas tan pálida? Y...- notando que el pequeño castaño no estaba- Donde está Dipper?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Donde está Dipper?

Pasaron 2 horas y Wendy sigue interrogando a Mabel.

Wendy: Mabel? Puedes explicarme porfavor que pasó?

Mabel estaba a punto de colapsarse en un ataque de nervios.

Wendy: Mabel contéstame!¿Donde está Dipper?

Pero Mabel seguía mirando al vacío sin inmutarse.

Alguien toca la puerta.

Mabel: ¡WENDY NO ABRAS LA PUERTA!

Wendy: Wow tranquila Mabel, si? Relájate, estas tan pálida que pareces un fantasma.

Wendy abre la puerta y para su sorpresa, era Dipper.

Este estaba lleno de moretones, sangre y lastimaduras. Su cabello estaba cubierto con hojas y su camiseta, de sangre.

Wendy: Dipper! Oh por dios! Qué te pasó?!

Mabel: Dipper! Estas vivo!

Dipper: Si Mabel estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Wendy observa su camiseta ensangrentada y se la saca. En este acto Dipper no puede evitar sonrojarse.

Wendy observa con atención el pecho de Dipper y descubre una enorme cicatriz de una mordida al lado derecho de su estómago. Esta no dejaba de sangrar.

Wendy abre los ojos en sorpresa de que el muchacho esté vivo luego de semejante ataque y de que no sienta dolor.

Wendy: Por dios Dipper! Como te hiciste eso!?

Mabel: No puedo creerlo! Iré por algunas vendas- Dice Mabel mientras sale corriendo por un botiquín.

Dipper: Wendy no te preocupes, estoy bien, puedes irte si quieres.

Wendy: No hasta que me expliques que fue lo que te pasó.

Dipper: No me pasó nada, ves? Estoy bien!

Wendy:-Señalando su herida- Eso no se define como "bien".

Dipper no sabía como explicarle a la chica que amaba que había sido atacado por una especie de bestia que sale en la luna llena.

Wendy: Estoy esperando una explicación Dipper.

Dipper: Yo... me caí.

Wendy: Como dices?

Dipper: Mabel y yo fuimos a caminar de noche en el bosque y yo caí por un acantilado.

Wendy:... Bien, pero seguro que no quieres que me quede aquí para ver que sanes?

Dipper:- Intentando esconder su sonrojo- No! Estoy bien! Quedate tranquila, puedes volver a tu casa. Quieres que te acompañe?

Wendy: Tranquilo Dip, mi casa queda a unos pocos metros de aquí, estaré allí en 5 minutos.

Dipper: Okay, adiós.

Wendy: Adiós.

Wendy salió por la puerta y se encaminó a su casa.

-Punto de vista de Wendy-

Acaso el se sonrojó cuando le saque la camisa?- Dije sonrojandome yo también – Debo admitir que se veía lindo así -dije con una sonrisa en el rostro- parecía salido de una película de terror.

Seguí caminando con esa misma sonrisa aún en mi cara y ese mismo sonrojo hasta llegar a mi casa.


End file.
